


i found you (but maybe you didn’t want me)

by changkyunzfreakingtattoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Lee Jooheon, Changkyun is a science nerd, College AU, Established joohyuk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoseok is just dumb but not that dumb, M/M, Minor joohyuk, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Lim Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Showki, Slow Burn, cheesy?, full of soft Changkyun, hyungwon just knows everyone in the school, i will try my best at fluff, jaebum is changkyuns brother here again just for the sake of it, ok maybe they’re not minor but they’re there, showki rise, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunzfreakingtattoo/pseuds/changkyunzfreakingtattoo
Summary: changkyun was the omega knew how to properly mask his scent. wonho was the alpha with his dick for his brain. well perhaps until he met the omega he couldn’t smell. featuring a confused showki, sweet joohyuk and sociable hyungwon with everyoneHIATUS !! (cos i need to study and finish come in but there’s no exit first?? but basically i can only do this chap first sry:()





	i found you (but maybe you didn’t want me)

**Author's Note:**

> basically: 
> 
> wonkyun develops, showki develops and joohyuk and hyungwon are yet to be seen

Mellow beats played in his ears, head bobbing in time with it. Golden sun rays danced downwards, illuminating his raven black hair in the light. He rested his head against the tree, mind somewhere between dozing off and utter relaxation. The fringe of his silky hair blocked his eyes from everyone else, a breath puffed from him as he opened his eyes to stare up at the azure blue sky, staring at it in utmost wonder.

 

“Daydreams and butter,” he whispered to no one in particular, loving the way they rolled off of his tongue. 

 

The shouts of his name went unheard, being too sucked into his world that he didn’t see the brown haired boy run right at him, nearly crashing onto the ground as he panted heavily, a leather bag filled with books hanging across his shoulder. 

 

“Yah, Im Changkyun! We have calculus in 5 minutes and you’re not gonna hurry? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” The boy near screeched at him, pulling at his hairs in frustration and stomping his foot on the ground. Changkyun’s eyes narrowed at the boy before he pulled off his headphones languidly. 

 

“Sorry, Youngjae, what did you say?” It only seemed to piss off Youngjae even more. 

 

“Fucking hell let’s just go ok? Calculus starts in another 5 minutes and I don’t want to be late for Mr Park’s class,” he groaned while pulling the raven head to his feet, pulling his coat around him tighter as he waited for Changkyun to collect his items. 

 

“Could’ve played another song but ok,” Changkyun teased, sending a delightfully annoying smile at Youngjae, enjoying the curses that followed. 

 

“How are you the top student in our level who managed to skip a year?” Youngjae rubbed his temples in frustration as they walked towards the entrance and hallway, footsteps clacking on the tiles. 

 

“Pft, says the one who scored one mark higher than me for Math and skipped the year with me. But I beat you in every other subject for our test so I’m still better,” Changkyun playfully taunted with no bite in his words, sticking his tongue at casually at his best friend. 

 

“You’re still hung up on that? Seriously? Dude, you need to get more friends to compare yourself.”

 

Changkyun scrunched up his nose as if he had smelt something foul. 

 

“I don’t do friends.” 

 

Youngjae laughed heartily at him, clapping a hand on his back. 

 

“Then what am I to you?” 

 

“Heh. A fucking tweed.” 

 

“Did you just combine twink and weed together?” 

 

“Yeah sure I did, cos you’re unneeded like a weed and a twink,” Changkyun snarked despite his obvious joking, the lack of bite in his word replaced with a wide grin on his face. 

 

Youngjae chortled ungracefully, doubling over in laughter as they walked down the hallways towards their lesson. 

 

“Yeah right genius,” he smirked at Changkyun, who returned it with a wide grin. 

 

“Sure airhead.” 

 

Opening the door last minute, they were ushered to their seats quickly by their professor before settling down to pay attention. 

 

———

 

“Yah, Lee Hoseok! Are you listening?” The teacher threw the marker at Hoseok, the marker landing perfectly on Hoseok’s head which only got the boy to sniffle and whimper in his sleep. The class giggled at him while the teacher exasperatedly sighed before signalling to the boy beside Hoseok. 

 

Hyunwoo never seemed to stop having to wake up his best friend from any class, but Biology was the biggest bummer for him apparently. So, with the huge muscles lining his arms, he simply shook Hoseok on the forearm and somehow it worked magic. Hoseok’s hair was a bird’s nest, tousled and mussed, he squinted at the light as he took in a deep breath and stretched. 

 

“Oh hey Ms Lee. What did I miss?” His question did nothing to stop the giggles erupting in the class and fuelled Ms Lee’s frustration. 

 

“What did you miss?” she asked incredulously, “I spent the past hour explaining the theory of genetics and hereditary and you ask me what did you miss?” 

 

Her tone was warning enough to be a reminder not to test her patience. But with Hoseok being the absolute idiot he was, he replied, “What’s genetics?” 

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes were as wide as saucers and the whole class self-shushed, waiting with bated breath for Ms Lee’s reaction. Taking off her glasses, she walked back to her desk and sighed deeply. 

 

“You, young man are going to stay back. Class dismissed!” 

 

Students shuffled to their feet and crept out hurriedly, some casting pitiful glances at Hoseok before running out. The raven head only shrugged and looked toward his best friend. Hyunwoo took one look and exclaimed, “Oh my god, ok! I get it man. Just hurry the fuck up, it’s lunch time!” 

 

Hoseok scoffed, “Yeah, only because someone has a little crush on the Yoo-”

 

”It’s not a little crush,” Hyunwoo insisted, slamming his books onto the table with futile finality in his tone. 

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a big ass crush on President Yoo Kihyun, and his cute omega ass and milky skin, and sweet-” 

 

“Why the fuck am I your friend again?” Hyunwoo cried out desperately, rubbing his face though his ears went red with the mention of the school council president.

 

Hoseok “bleh”-ed at Hyunwoo before walking to Ms Lee’s desk. “Cos we grew up together and ended up spending our lives together.” 

 

“Not gonna be your fucking soulmate.” 

 

“Nah. Can’t take you away from Kihyun; can I?” 

 

Hyunwoo pulled at his hair at Hoseok’s feigned innocence in his body language. 

 

“I swear, if you say his name one more time, I’m gonna-”

 

”Yoo. Ki. Hyun.” Hyunwoo couldn’t get redder. 

 

Ms Lee’s eagle like gaze snapped them out of the banter, her wrinkled face all too unpleasant for them to want to look at. 

 

“My plan for Lee Hoseok, is that you have a tutoring session with a fellow student,” Hoseok already was looking at Hyunwoo, “That is not Son Hyunwoo.” Hoseok’s hopeful gaze shattered and he pouted like a child at the 50+ teacher  

 

“Come on, Ms Lee! Hyunwoo did the best in class, I’m sure he can bring my grades in Biology up a bit!” 

 

“You two will simply get distracted and start bickering about which chicken nuggets tastes nicer. So no. I’m assigning you to a very good student who is an exemplary example of how hard work pays off.” 

 

Hoseok put his arms akimbo, giving Ms Lee his most unsatisfied face as he asked, “Who?” 

 

Ms Lee’s face lit up like a lightbulb that didn’t have electricity flowing in it for centuries. 

 

“Ever heard of the Bio student head Im Changkyun?” 

 

Hyunwoo gasped while Hoseok rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh so you’re getting an underaged science nerd to teach me Biology? Great.” 

 

Hyunwoo nudged him with his elbow, retorting, “Dude, he freaking aced the entire exam given by Kim Taehee and skipped a year to join the sophomores!” 

 

“Giving me a list of genius boy’s achievements? Sure,” Hoseok sarcastically replied as he began to walk towards the door. 

 

“Lee Hoseok!” Ms Lee’s shrill voice rang sharply in his ears  

 

“Geez, I’ll go ok? When is it?” 

 

“Why don’t you go talk to him about it?” 

 

——-

“That fucking bitch!” Hoseok indignantly growled at his ramen, stabbing his chopsticks at a piece of fish cake all too aggressively. Kihyun flinched at his tone, eyes flicking between the two alphas before leaning forward to whisper to Hyunwoo. 

 

“What’s up with him?” 

 

The close up view of Kihyun’s face quickened Hyunwoo’s heart as he tried not to distract himself with Kihyun’s pink plump lips. 

 

“Ms Lee made him go for extra remedial with genius boy Im Changkyun,” he munched through a mouthful of food. 

 

“Yeah, and she can go fuck herself on a knife for that shit ass move,” Hoseok snickered, slurping up his ramen with so much vigour that the soup spilled onto his tray. 

 

“What’s so bad about it? At least you don’t have to pay for it like my college tuition,” Kihyun scoffed, devouring the rest of his sandwich like a hungry wolf. Hyunwoo felt his heart soften at Kihyun’s words, sending a sympathetic gaze at the omega. The other returned it with a bright gummy smile, eyes disappearing into crescents. Perhaps it was because Kihyun had been around them for so long that he didn’t feel intimidated by the two alphas’s domineering scents. 

 

Noticing the exchange in eye contact, Hoseok held in a barf. 

 

“Get a fucking room,” he mumbled whilst absently stirring his Ribena. Hyunwoo, having sharp alpha ears of course heard his little comment while Kihyun innocently, curiously asked for him to repeat that. 

 

“Oh I said that I need to get a fucking spoon,” Hoseok quickly covered up, scrambling out of his seat to return his tray and walk to his next class. 

 

Hoseok never really seriously thought about his future before, thinking he would probably just take football to be his life’s work since he was kind of a below average college student. It was by sheer luck that he had been accepted into this school. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he ignored the high pitched squeals of girls as he passed by them down the hallway: Being an alpha in the football team kind of did have its perks. He was given some form of respect despite his poor academic performance, girls’ attention and one huge ass ego. 

 

Oh wait, he still had to arrange his remedial classes with genius boy. 

 

“What a pain,” he groaned to himself. Heck, he didn’t even know what this Changkyun looked like even if everyone knew who the kid was. Rumour was that Changkyun was an antisocial kid who simply studied, studied and studied. Hoseok already felt exhausted thinking of the mental drain. 

 

Scratching his head, Hoseok texted Hyunwoo for help. 

 

_10.05am_

_wonbunny: Sup asshole. I need help._

 

_10.05am_

_showmedaki:_

_First, that’s no way to treat your best friend of 20 years. Second, why should I help you?_

 

_10.06am_

_wonbunny: Bitch, I’ll help you just freaking shove your dick in Kihyun’s ass. Sounds good?_

 

_10.07am_

_showmedaki: ... Fuck no jerk._

 

_10.08am_

_wonbunny: Fine. Just tell me where to find Im Changkyun._

 

_10.08am_

_showmedaki: Can’t you figure that out yourself?_

 

_10.09am_

_wonbunny: Come on man please!! I’ll treat you to barbecue._

 

_10.11am_

_showmedaki: Science lab 3. Don’t ask how and that’s a promise ok?_

 

_10.11am_

_wonbunny: Yes dad._

 

Locking his phone shut, Hoseok made his way down to the science lab area which thankfully wasn’t too far from the main building. Walking down to the 3rd one, Hoseok hesitatingly put his hand on the door handle. 

 

_What if he judges me for needing tuition or some kind of science snob shit? Fuck that’s embarrassing!_

 

“Screw it. It’s just supposed to make Ms Lee get off my back for a while,” Hoseok grumbled to himself before pulling the door open... to have a brunette wearing a cream sweater and golden wire glasses fall right on top of him. Hoseok was stuck frozen as the boy cling onto him, everything in slow motion from the shock. A shout from in the lab was heard before he hit the ground, maybe a little hard but nothing his body couldn’t take, with the sweater clad boy laying right on his chest. 

 

Hoseok raised his brow at the awkwardly compromising position they were in, the boy looking up to meet his sardonic gaze, cheeks blooming red from embarrassment instantly. He was about to say something, likely an apology when another voice beat him to it. 

 

“Changkyun you idiot! How could you just grab the epidermal cells- woah what the fuck?” 

 

“Yeah, what the fuck is going on?” Hoseok quipped from underneath the boy, his brain just realising that the boy atop him was “Changkyun”. Wait, really? 

 

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Changkyun made to get up but Hoseok found himself pulling the boy in by the hips to stare up at the dark blue orbs above him. 

 

“You’re cute...” he said aloud, speaking his thought without realising he had said it out loud. Changkyun blushed deeper, Hoseok feeling his heart twist a little pleasantly at the sight. 

 

“Can you let go of me now?” His deep voice didn’t match with his baby cute face. Damn that piqued Hoseok’s interest. And, there wasn’t really a scent to Changkyun, so Hoseok made to sniff at his scent gland on his neck, only to feel the boy tear himself up from Hoseok. 

 

Straightening his clothes and glasses, he reached a hand down to Hoseok, saying, “I’m Im Changkyun, Head of the Biology student council. You?” 

 

Hoseok somehow felt entranced by the glow in Changkyun’s eyes, instinctively reaching up to grab the soft hand presented to him. 

 

“Lee Hoseok. Your new tutor student.” 

**Author's Note:**

> attempts at humour(?) and fluff which i’m not used to. sort of rushed cos i’m sacrificing sleep to just post this since idw my draft to be deleted. updates will be slower than come in but there’s no exit due to time constraints. will do my best at abo but not gonna gag etoo much sex here cos it’s supoosed to be real romantic 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated !!


End file.
